A Certain Scientific Railgun FanFiction Vol 2
by LonelyDiggin
Summary: Misaka's rare sequence of genes has long been studied. A project involving the mass production of her clones was initiated. Depserate, she decides to seek help. The new guy was the perfect candidate. How will he affect the timeline of this universe? CLICK MY PROFILE TO CHECK OUT SEQUELS/PREQUELS.
1. Summary

**Misaka is in trouble! Evil scientists stole her DNA for a mass production of clones, what is she gonna do? Instead of the usual charging in boldly, she decided to seek help. My character Bass Cannon, who adapted into the new Academy City life finally managed to accept his identity as an Esper. Which part of him made him decide to help Misaka this time? Why should he choose to interfere with something that might harm him? See his reaction towards the unspeakably dark aspects of the City happening, as his interference changed the story of the Sisters completely.**

 **This is my second story circling around the series, I decided to skip the Therestina Kihara Lifeline part and jump straight to "Sisters" because I couldn't find a way of fitting my character in completely with the girls in a short period of time. Instead, for the Sisters Arc, Misaka was all alone due to her not deciding to drag her friends into it her personal matters. Making it more appropriate to fit my character in.**

 **Rated: Teen**

 **The FanFiction takes place during the Sisters Arc and so on.**


	2. Sisters

It's a normal sunny day, I was walking to my friend's house on the northern side. I passed the supermarket. I saw a guy in a Gekota costume giving out balloons to little kids, I thought Misaka was there, as before I managed to observe her obsession with the frog character. She was there alright, I can see her clear, and I can tell she looked quite unusual. Let me explain: she was in the same Tokiwadai uniform, but not wearing her usual "safety" shorts under her dress. She was carrying a shopping bag, but looking away. Not paying attention to her favorite frog. I saw her turn around, her eyes was an unusual shade today, and she wore something on her head, like a pair of some sci-fi goggles. Maybe she was going swimming? No. They were night vision goggles. She turned away and walked into the supermarket, I decided not to follow her. The weird thing is, as I went up north, I ran into Misaka again. She wasn't carrying the shopping bag, nor wearing the night vision goggles. Her eyes were back to the usual shades, and she was clearly wearing shorts. Was I hallucinating when I saw her at the supermarket? We greeted each other, chatted for a short while and I brought it up.

"Do you have a sibling? Like a sister or someone?"

"What? No." She replied.

That's weird, I thought I saw you at the super market."

"What? But I never went there so far." I need to get more sleep and drink less coffee, because I was definitely hallucinating.

"Okay, bye Misaka."

Jump to five days later:

A giant "CRASH!" was heard outside my apartment, something was happening at the Academy City port. Lightning striked, steel beams clattered and soared through the air like spears. This was followed by more explosion sounds. Fire can be seen, and a column of smoke was illuminated by a light beam from a watch tower. Something happened, I hope they are okay.

It suddenly got quieter, steel beams lay there and returned to their inanimate state. Sleepiness rushed back and got the best of me, I fell asleep again.

8 days later:

Turns out I wasn't hallucinating, thinking back to the day I thought I saw Misaka at the supermarket. I started to believe I actually saw Misaka, okay not herself, but her clone. It happened, my fear was proven to happen. Esper troubles. Everyone started spreading rumours about a mass production of Railgun clones as part of a plan to control level fives and weaponize them. I got the informations from my conspiracy theorist friends. Misaka was looking more worn out, I saw her only two days ago in rugged clothes. She looked like she slept on the park bench. I asked her what had happened. "I fell asleep while looking at the stars." Was her answer. Suspicious right?

Today is the day. I've always told you about the real dark side of Academy City, mad scientists. I never liked them, starting from Big Spider, a Robin Hood-like group who turned bad. Now discriminating against Espers. I chose to fight for my kind, and what I believed. That's the fancy way to put it really. Anyways, I never liked those people. We are not guinea pigs. The experiments are supposed to be humane. They were before. No, don't get me wrong. I don't hate this place as a whole, I actually love it. Because in this place, I also met people who helped me with my past worries. They are the people who helped me be comfortable here. I really can't just despise, feel disgust towards Academy City as a whole. Sure, there are definitely things that disgusts me, but this city is not evil. Only some people here are, so that's why I deal with it. We deal with it. Maybe the bad will eventually be stopped, so those people will understand? It probably just needs time.

I talked to when I found my chance Misaka:

"I know about the experiments, you know how I hate people like that. We are the same kind of people, let me help, please!" She looked stunned, and not wanting to talk to me.

"Go away. I'm sorry, it's just too... personal."

"At least let your other friends know. You can always trust them."

"Why didn't you tell your friends?" I asked, as her confirmed my suspicions on such a plan. Yes, I actually wasn't so sure. Clones were only rumors.

"Shut up! Okay? What do you know? I can't get them killed. I can't... get you killed."

"I hate people like that too, I'm also an Esper, how do you think I felt when I heard of this experiment? Last time I helped you guys with the Big Spider incident, I'm more willing to help again this time. I've always feared my powers bringing me trouble, you know that about me right? This time those guys are the problem. Not our fault. Let me help. I'm willing, you are not dragging me into this."

I've always wanted to be just normal, normal as in general, not completely normal, because that would be boring. The thing is, what I can do about it? I'm still myself, I can't choose not to be an Esper, there's not the technology nor enough studies. It's undecidable. That's why I hate those people, they can't just do that. I'm an Esper too, I am that kind, so I can understand how bad it is. It's not like I wanted to be in the experiments. I only decided to fight for my own kind, I'm not trying to be all perfect, no one really is, not at all. I'm just trying to help someone out. Getting frustrated from the thought, I decided to tell her:

"Those people are the evil ones, and they are doing it to my kind, us. That's part of why I chose to stick my nose in it and helped, last time. You do remember right? Those mad scientists with all their crazy, inhuman studies, or doing it for their benefit are all the same." I can tell she is either needing help but can't find someone, or is charging boldly alone. I continued:

"Why do you want to go in alone? You do realize you might get yourself killed! That's what friends are for, you are taking to much of it alone. Even if you have an idea, you can't guarantee you don't die, I just want to help."

"Fine..." She replied, almost in a crying, desperate voice, seeing that I care about her.

"Thank you."

"What's the plan?" I then asked. Less and less reluctantly, she explained to me:

"We are attacking the experiment facilities directly, their computer defenses cannot be breached, otherwise I would just hack into their system and delete their files. I will tell you more about it tonight. We are attacking at midnight. Meet me at 7:30 at the hotel downtown. Actually, I will text you "

"Cool."


	3. The Plan

I got back to my apartment building, joked and chatted with my friends for a while, then ate a small dinner at around 6:30. I have to prepare to leave anytime now. Yes, I am nervous. I don't know how it is going to turn out. This is real, it might and probably will, be harder than last time we confronted Hebitani. But I have to do it. She successfully attacked several laboratories before, so I think it will be fine. I hope. As I said, they are doing it, somebody has to take care of it. And deep in my mind, I might be just wanting to help Misaka, a mixture of both reasons seemed reasonable. Whatever reason I can't just let it happen to any of us. I finally managed to completely accept my identity as an Esper. it was also because of powers I was introduced to here, and met friends, nice people, Misaka and her gals. I might have to stay somewhere outside, and not sleep at all. I drank up all my coffee, and went out to wait. My phone buzzed, a text from Misaka.

It's time. It's gonna be long, bring food." That's what she said. I packed some unhealthy junk like chocolates, potato chips.

I headed south downtown, and saw the hotel she texted me. It was a big fancy hotel, with purposefully built European style columns and a huge main hall that can be considered as a palace in Imperial times. The main hall was surrounded by layers balconies, leading up to a swimming pool and buffet tables, and possibly fitness centers. A huge crystal shaped chandelier hanged down, containing all major colors visible to the human eye. A white limestone fountain spew water, and a long red carpet led all the way to the reception table. Just your average 5-Star hotel, if you look closely, the European decorations were intentionally picked to look fancy, very easy to arrange. I looked for Misaka. She was waiting for me on a couch.

"Come to my room, I will tell you." I blushed.

"What are you thinking?"

"N...nothing."

"Come on! I have to tell you, then we are leaving at 12."

We took the elevator and went up to her room, luckily when she bought the rooms, there's only the large two bedrooms left. It wasn't that awkward. I noticed she wasn't wearing Tokiwadai uniforms, she was wearing a plain black T-shirt, and short jeans.

It was a normal hotel room, with bathrooms, and two queen sized beds.

"Sit, we are staying here. Our temporary home now." She was getting a little serious, and nervous, but still nice.

"Th...thanks" I noticed more about the room, she used the hotel computer as a temporary operating spy device, a large map of Academy City was laid out on the other bed, with marks made-places she took down. Her Tokiwadai uniform was laid on the back of a chair.

"She took out two bottles of coke, a large bag of cookies, and a pencil. She drawn two circles on the map.

"These two research bases are supposed to be most heavily defended. These are the only two that's left. We are attacking this one." She pointed to the one on the

left.

"Destroying the place is priority."

"How did you know the locations?" I asked.

"I managed to hack in their communication lines before, my Electro Master power extends to lots of things, one includes hacking. Hey, do you know what experiments they are doing? They want to make a level six. Accelerator, the top level 5. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, a bit."

"They are making him level six by having him to kill my clones. Killings 20000 clones will supposedly make him level six. That's what the tree diagram said."

"That's… that's disgusting!" I exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"The problem is..." She almost teared up. Her voice cracked. She was getting desperate.

"-the clones, sisters, are willing to get killed. I just can't drag my friends into personal matter..."

"See, that's exactly why I'm willing to help. Clones or not, or not feeling motions, they are living. They are people. You can't just have them die. You should tell your friends, I'm sure they will be willing just like me. Because that's what friends are for."

"Hey, thanks, for agreeing with me. And thanks for helping." She smiled but was still sad. To be honest, I was shocked. I didn't know how dark the experiments were gonna be, well then.


	4. Action

It's nearly time. I remembered taking a nap, then eating a few snacks. I'm gonna miss this beautiful room, I thought. By the time it's twelve, I changed into my night clothes, shorts, and a black Adidas tshirt. We left, walking towards the location.

If you haven't noticed so far, I liked Misaka. No, not a crush, just liked her. Like (no pun intended) in a friendly way. How to explain? She is really nice towards her friends, very understanding, maybe a little bold, occasionally needing little help just to talk to people about issues. I just feel really comfortable when was around her. But my liking maybe developing into a crush, as we worked together more.

We walked in the dark, lonely night, and cutting through alleyways. Our only companion was the tall lamps that slightly illuminates the streets. Shops were closed, roads were clear of traffic with occasional cars speeding through, then gets quiet again. I was still very well awake, walking in the slightly windy mild summer night.

"This is it." she said, her hacking tablet buzzing as if reached a signal point. It was a giant lab, with a warehouse that didn't have lights on in the front, looks like a place to sneak in.

Using her electro powers, she buzzed the door and the electric lock somehow got disconnected from the main source. She pushed it open with ease. Suddenly, something flashed. I reacted fast. It was a fuse, a bomb!

"Watch out!" I shouted. Misaka used the metal door as a blast shield, manipulating it with her powers. An explosion shook me, it squeezed the air right out of my lungs, and I almost got dizzy. I have to react faster.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Misaka yelled, we stepped in.

"I was right, the defenses were supposed to be strong, and they are." She stated.

As we stepped in, hisses were heard, Misaka was waiting for it. Using her powers, she controlled more metal plates that joined together, as more explosions stun me. My brain was fuzzy, my ears truly was ringing. My T-shirt got scorched. I've never seen her use her powers up close before, it's fascinating, yet reasonable.

"Are you alright?" Misaka asked, seeing I drifted off. But I saw something, my eyes weren't betraying me.

"Yes, thanks."

I made out a figure running up the stairs. She looked at the direction I was looking at, and chased after. Bad decision, that person was waiting for the prey. I seemed to be able to make out a smile in the inky darkness of the warehouse, as a flame from a lighter flicked, and several fuses burned with almost non-visible sparks. It's about time I help.

"Watch out!" A wave of strong wind blew through the warehouse, and picked up the explosives easily. Then I noticed that the supposedly explosives were stuffed in teddy bears. Looked like something the German or British army would use in WW2. Clever camouflage, but dolls are too light. They spun and got tossed around in the wind like, well, dolls. The fuses stuck to the ground just burnt out, never reaching them.

I chased after too. I was going to knock that person out with a portion of cyclone Olivia. I concentrated, small air currents spun, joined and got bigger, but just as I was about to unleash, that person threw out three rockets. Their tail thrusters made them fly straight at us, I had to use wind to redirect the vector of the rockets. It flew behind us, time seemed to freeze right before the explosion. How do I describe the explosion? Imagine a building being demolished, yeah. This time I almost lost balance, my head was fuzzier than ever, my ears rang so much I couldn't hear anything. My hair and clothes got scorched from the heat. The warehouse caught fire, the sprinklers were destroyed, unable to function. The light illuminated all of us, it's a girl. She looked like she was in her teens, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sailor hat, pleated skirt, and a pair of close fitting leggings. Misaka was first to address her:

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Mad Bomber."


	5. Miss Mad Bomber

She casually replied: "Oh don't just call me that, I actually have a name you know. Frenda Seivelun."

"Whatever, go away, don't mess with us." Misaka said, growing impatient, she charged at her.

"You protect us from her bombs." Misaka told me.

"Got it." I was growing weary of Frenda too, her attacks just seemed to fails. Is she not an Esper? Why don't her just use her powers? Conventional weapons don't just work on everyone. She took out a detonator, but that seemed to fail too, as Misaka just zapped it, and the detonator buzzed and smoked in her hand, Frenda dropped it in frustration. Then she seemed to realize something.

"No...way. Are you Railgun?" She really started to panick.

"You just realized that?"

"Screw you Shizuri, you should've told me!" How the hell do I take on Railgun alone?" Frenda cursed at the ceiling.

"Whatever, I will just waste time until they come. It's not like I'm unable to fight." She now raged. She pressed some switch, and the metal doors shut, isolating us from the burning warehouse behind. She threw more rockets that flew at us.

"Those rockets are equipped with a GPS invented by Academy City, they can act as normal GPS's, but they can also track you down because of your AIM diffusion field!" She taunted. I wasn't panicking, I had a new idea. Academy City is ten years more advanced in terms of technology, the GPS's can't be 100 percent reliable. A single electric shock couldn't damage the mechanism, but a continuous electromagnetic field might be able to able to do the job.

Gusts of air currents rose, they spun around and formed a huge column, then tightened gradually. I just made a tornado. I concentrated, the tornado spun faster and faster, getting more violent,

"Misaka, hold on! Watch out!" The wind is so strong now it easily changed the course of the rockets, sucking it in until it started following the path of the vortex. I had to concentrate, the wind created a low pressure, making my ears hurt. The metal flooring started to rip. Eventually the rocket's thrusters gave in, they were out of fuel.

"Zap the wind!" I said. Misaka understood my plan. The vortex picked up small dust and metal particles, becoming charged. A tendril of lightning connected, making the tornado, now a big spinning black mass from all the dust, buzz with electricity. The continuous attack of charged dust fried the guidance system and detonation mechanism of the missiles. You see, when an object is picked up by a tornado, it gets to the top and falls back down. Same for the rockets, they fell and planted themselves in the floor undetonated. The emergency back up lights were turned on for a good look at the warehouse, its metallic, wide and empty, with metal staircase leading up to a small door to top right corner. We might be detected any moment now.

"Take that!" Misaka yelled and charged boldly alone, as Frenda was clearly out of bombs. Misaka was really frustrated now, having to waste time. Frenda had prepared to intercept the blow, as she dodged and punched back. Sharp blades popped out of her shoes, she kicked and grazed Misaka's t-shirt. Turns out Frenda was a good fighter too, as she intercepted Misaka's every move and started to wear her out. I can't just watch, as Frenda was just about to spin her legs into a karate kick (with knife on tip of her shoes) on Misaka's neck, I willed the air to move and spin. I can only do a small gush, saving power from my tornado stunt. Frenda was knocked off her balance successfully. Misaka pulled herself back together and zapped her with a tendril of lightning, at point blank range.


	6. ITEM

"Hope I hadn't overshot it. Usually against one person, I can control my level of power easily." Misaka said.

"She's waking up." I told her.

Frenda's eyelids moved, and slowly they opened up. She groaned, rubbing her back. Her blouse was in tatters, with scorch marks from electricity all over.

"Guess the people who employed you didn't see two person coming. Hell, you actually might've killed me. Who sent you? Who do you work for?" Misaka demanded. She threatened her, going from annoyed to mad.

"Hmm! Hmmf!" Frenda can only scream by sounds from her throat.

"Come on! I don't have all night. Are you gonna die for your friends? Sacrifice yourself? What a hero, wow, I can respect that."

"Hmmf! Hmmf! Hmmf!" Frenda shrieked even louder, pointing to her mouth.

"I see you are trying to say something, but unfortunately I can't understand your language."

"I think her tongue and lips went numb. She wouldn't be able to speak for a while."

I suggested.

"Fine, that means we just gotta waste even more time." Misaka groaned and sat down on the cold and firm steel floor.

I heard foot steps, my air powers enabling me to detect air movement through cavities within a certain distance.

"Someone's coming!" I warned her.

"What the…" a huge flash of greenish white light almost blinded me. It cut through the metal concrete walls and blasted open so violently that I'm gonna suffer from shell shock the rest of my life. That was a bit exaggerated, but it did surprise me. Where the portion of the wall was turned into a smoldering hole, it's edges glowing red hot like a metal forge.

The iron edges illuminated two figures. A tall slender woman in a purple dress with tea colored hair just like Misaka's. A high school aged girl with black hair in gym clothing.

"Frenda!" The tall woman called out. They are in the same group, I realized.

"Frenda! What the heck is all the fuss about? You should be able to bomb that person quite easily right? Have you took care of them? Oh my gosh, why are you on the ground?"

"Mugino! Frenda shouted in relief. Ha, I can finally speak."

Mugino noticed us.

"Aha, looks like there's two more person in the party. What are you doing here, little boy?" She looked at me.

Misaka seemed to have regained her powers. Tendrils of lightning like a wild octopus blasted out at them. Mugino let out her beams again, it connected, the high energy matter cancelling each other out. Misaka jumped up, using her electricity as a whip. The lightning hissed, making huge "PAH!s" every time it connected.

"This floor is steel, once my lightning hits you, it should go straight through you. You know what will happen right?" Misaka reminded them.

"You know what people call me?" Meltdowner." The Mugino said.

"You are… the fourth ranked level 5 Meltdowner?" Misaka suddenly realized. Since she is the third ranked level 5, the fourth ranked comment seemed to piss her off. That's not good.

Mugino's face suddenly changed, it turned cold and bitter then to hot anger. She let out beams after beams of the greenish white light, giving Misaka a hard time dodging and redirecting the vector of it.

"High speed electrons. You should know a little about it in middle school right? It can act as a particle because it makes up an atom, but also as a wave because it has close to zero mass, mass that can be ignored. I can rip the electrons out of atoms and stop them to act as pseudo solid materials and utilize them in high speed beams, cutting through object by its shear energy. That's why I am dubbed, Meltdowner!"

Electrons, her powers and Misaka's literally cancel each other. They both can redirect other's attacks.

"We need to leave! They have more people. Destroying this place is priority. This is one of the major labs! Make a break for it."

I regret that I ate so much junk food, now I hoped that I ate more, because I seriously didn't think I was gonna get this much "workout." Like wild animals freed from a cage, we caught our opportunity and sprinted through the hole that was newly made. We can hear faint yelling as we ran.

"Come back here you cowards!"

We ran and ran, our lives literally depended on it. It got quite. So quite, that it's scary. No one knows what's gonna happen. We ran up a spiral staircase, our legs giving in.

"We are safe for now. Be quiet." Misaka said, panting. Apparently, she was wrong. The steel wall next to us grew red hot like a wart, it then burst.

"Look out!" pushed her away and the force acting on the opposite direction of the push made me jump back. The glowing red wart exploded, as the greenish light beam burst through, cutting in between us.

Shards of molten metal spewed everywhere, the intensity of the heat almost made me pass out.

"Keep on running!" Misaka made the loudest whispering voice. I was still stunned, I got up and ran, my body working on auto pilot. I was anticipating for another beam. If they know our position, then we can only find a way to dodge. Another beam is forming. This time, I sensed the air through four walls, heating up. I never knew I could do that before. I counted one one thousand, two one thousand…

"Now! Get down!" I pushed Misaka down with me, as the wall above us exploded outwards with greenish light beam again. This time we dodged it better.

"How did they know where we are?" She asked.

"I've heard a little of an ability to track people by their AIM fields."

"Wait, that girl behind Mugino, the highschool girl with black hair."

"It might be her." She said.

After few minutes of running, nothing seemed to have happened anymore. We stopped.

"We are safe just for now."

"AIM Stalker, I think that's the nickname for that ability. To use it, you need to overload that power. It needs a cool down." Misaka added,


	7. On the Run

"We need to… to get… around them, and find… find the labs." With that said, she finally broke. She started gasping, her mouth half open but only hot air puffed out. Hot tears streamed down her face. I could tell she was going to cry like this sooner or later.

"I… really… don't know… what to do." She stuttered while the crying choked her. It was heartbreaking to see.

"It's fine, everyone needs an occasional release of emotions. Don't worry, you have people to help you." She let out more sobs. I tried to comfort her, her voice got husky from crying. Her cheeks turned salmon pink, then gradually closer to rose red. Her eyelids were red, her lips trembled. I can only hold her, I can feel her body temperature, catching a little of her scent, and the way her body jerked when she gasped for breath. She was feeling desperate and hurt a lot deep inside.

"The… experiments, they... just can't be stopped. Already 10000 sisters-clones died. More places are just gonna pick up this project."

"But we can deal with it right? You are never helpless, right now I'm with you. We will find a way, I… I promise okay?" I ruffled through her hair, she was still crying but her gasping stopped. Damn this is pretty awkward, being the only guy here. Needless to say, she would've been better with her other female friends. I remembered the guy she yelled at, what was his name again? Touma I think. She probably likes him, oh well.

We both sat down, me just holding her. I sat beside her, my back facing the direction Meltdowner last sensed us. I just realized how terrible we looked, our hairs were messed up from the electron fight. I still had my arms around her, but she didn't seem to want me to withdraw it. Occasionally she would let out a small sob and I would just rub her head. Sure, we all have emotions but this one felt like all happiness stopped. We just sat there. I lost count of time. She still looked beautiful, with that short orange hair, her sparkly hazelnut eyes were now sparkling with tears and full of hurt. It would make any of her friends worry. How much of it had she taken alone? I made sure she felt better before standing up to search. She wiped her eyes, stood up and took out her hacking tablet from her sack. All this time she was carrying a small string sack and I didn't even notice. It was revealing a map. I looked around, this facility is huge, this area might only be for miscellaneous. It's dark, there's no signs or anything, so I decided that we both need more rest.

"You need this." I took out the last bar of chocolate from my pocket.

"It's fine, I brought my own, but thanks." She replied. We just sat there and took a break.

"This is the storage area, generators are in front of us, the labs are upstairs." She pointed to her tablet. I nodded, then continued searching, I touched something soft.

"Look what I found!" I said surprised, pointing to a row of stuffed animal bombs rigged to explode.

"That girl, Frenda, she forgot to take these off. Be careful, the fuse tape are still attached…" I said as I did the stupidest thing I've ever done, or the boldest thing I've ever done. I ripped the bombs off. I did this because I assumed the mechanics after watching how Frenda used them and after seeing a hundred movies involving the protagonist using IEDs. The tape is the fuse, it sets off the blasting cap, which sets off the secondary explosive. The blasting caps are probably sensitive to fire but not impact, as it didn't detonate when it was tossed around in my wind.

"I have a flashlight." Misaka told me.

"Thanks." I took it, turned it on and started looking for more.

"We can use these to our advantage." I turned around, and saw her collecting small pieces off the ground.

"I'm stuffing half with metal pieces so I can control it." She explained. We looked for every corner, and found at least 3 dozen doll bombs.

"We have two people, normally when it's only me I can only deal with one lab at a time, but today we will have to destroy two. The last two. Hopefully the experiments will be stopped when all labs were destroyed before they have time to transfer all equipments to other places. That means… destroying everything." I nodded.

We took all the explosives and our stuff and headed for the labs, when I heard footsteps.

"It's her! Run!" I yelled.

We sprinted towards the staircase when she called behind us.

"Whoah, who do we have here? Don't worry, the AIM tracking girl needs a break, I sent her back, so I can deal with Railgun personally!"

"Use the dolls! Slow her down!" Misaka yelled.

Using compressed air, I launched two dolls at our pursuer. The blinding green light flashed as the doll exploded with a huge shock wave and bright orange flame. Iron walls and floors were dented, but Mugino walked out of the smoke screen unharmed. She seemed to be protected by a shield, as a dim, green aura surrounded her, glowing slightly in the low light environment.

"What the… how did you get these bombs? FRENDA! I swear, when I dealt with them, you will be NEXT!" She shrieked.

"Not enough!" I said. I used more compressed air to blast off 6 dolls, I willed them to fly at her with a purposefully confusing flight pattern trying to dodge the beams. Misaka also launched 6 dolls stuffed with metal. Mugino was prepared, she threw a thin, black piece of object into the air and blasted at it. Her beams got dispersed, flying at every direction and making the dolls explode one by one. But one doll successfully made it behind her. Her particle shield was weaker behind her, as she barely had time to protect herself.

"Kaboom!" She got knocked over, surrounded by brightly orange fiery explosion. We pissed her off good. As she cursed at us, screaming and gathering energy.

"Quick, grab my hand!" Misaka yelled. I grabbed her hands, a light electric current ran through me as we got connected like magnets. She kicked up, and using the current, we were glued to the metal walls running sideways. We missed the bright beam by half a second, as it passed us and punched a red hot, smoldering hole in the wall in front of us.

We got to the floor and kept on running, with Mugino recovering and back in a hot pursuit. We took a right turn, ran up the stairs to the second floor. The only thing that kept me running is adrenaline.

"Left! Misaka yelled, but winked. Instead, we turned right and dropped another doll down the stairs, it exploded with a "Poof!" as the metal walls shook. That was hoping the smoke would temporarily cover us. We kept on running until we reached a thick iron door with a fingerprint sensor and a passcode lock. The only place with this level of security, must be the labs! Misaka buzzed at it and it opened. It is the lab, and a huge computer room.


	8. The Lab

I gasped at how huge this place is, and temporarily forgot that we were being chased by a crazily angry level 5 that can shoot electron beams. It's about five offices combined. The warehouse entrance we came in looked so humbled that is was misleading. There were ordinary workplaces, with computers, personal laptops and chairs. Several safes lined up the sides of the room, classified documents. In the front part of the room was the control area, the wall was taken up by a huge screen. A huge platform at the bottom of the screen was covered with main control panels and other instruments. A Nestle coffee machine sat on the right side of the room, beside a staircase leading down to another floor.

"Down there." Misaka said.

We walked down the stairs, it lead to the labs, blocked off by a metal and tempered glass wall, a door with a spinning handle and another passcode fingerprint device holds the entrance to the lab.

"Be careful, alarms." I reminded her.

Misaka used her electrical currents to buzz open the door, while disabling the motion sensor alarms. Then the lights turned automatically on. Air conditioning also turned on, distributing fresh air from outside. The laboratory is about the size of three high school science classrooms, with more strange machinery, scanning instruments, and empty cryogenic containers almost submerged in a tub that said "Liquid N2". A closet containing protective suits, facial masks and goggles stood to the right of the room, along with a shower for rinsing off chemicals, and a CO2 fire extinguisher.

"Latest researches of this place, at least ten years more technologically advanced even than the US." I said in awe.

"There's nothing here, the bigger lab for all the equipments are in the other facility."

We walked back up the stairs and back into the office.

"We need to search through this place." Misaka said.

"The computers, they all seemed to be connected to the main screen. We probably can access all of them here." I noticed.

Misaka inserted her hacking tablet into a inlet on the control panel like she done it many times.

"I found it! The newest project, the Level Six Shift. Deleting or tampering their files isn't enough, we need to destroy the labs so they cannot copy the experiments…" She paused. I noticed a map of the city. Two red dots appeared, they are the two remaining labs, we are in one of them.

"Somebody… somebody else is trying to hack in the other facility. Somebody… on my side? Who can it be?" Misaka whispered to herself.

Misaka spoke into the attached microphone on the operator's space.

"Shinobu, is that you?" A surprised sounding voice spoke back.

"Misaka?"

"Shinobu! What are you doing?"

"I work for them directly, I know it better than you do. I knew it, you would try to stop it. I told you it's not something you can solve alone. It's almost impossible to stop, I told you, it's best if you did not find out." The other voice spoke answered this time slowly, cold and calm.

"I have company… what are YOU trying to do?" Misaka demanded.

"All the clones, their minds are connected like a network. It's called "Will of the Whole Misaka Network." If one sister experiences something, all the other sisters knows it."

"I know that."

"I operate the Testament machines, I'm responsible for giving them thoughts, they all have suppressed personalities like robots. I'm thinking that by injecting them emotions… I might jeopardize the experiments completely. If you get involved, you might screw up for both of us. As I said, it's best if you didn't even find out. " The voice seemed to rang a bell. Like I heard it before. It's cold and calm, the emptiness in it made it hard to predict. However it still seemed to hold some human traits, just not wanting to show it explicitly. The voice spoke again:

"Just one question, if you are going in by yourself, what are you gonna do?"

It asked with a touch of curiosity. What is that other faint hint of personality? Caring? Not wanting more Misaka Sisters to die, and probably feeling bad for Misaka personally. She probably didn't want to participate in the experiments herself.

"Deleting their files and destroying their equipments to prevent copying experiments." Misaka answered, already going through the files.

Misaka paused, seeming to discover something, she spoke up:

"Shinobu! Don't do it, there's an automatic error system that triggers once a person tries to alter the experiments. It's like a last line of defense." No answer. Only Static noises can be heard on the other side. Then the microphone turned back on. There was some pushing, fighting noises. Sound of clothing and kicks whipped through the air, someone fell the ground as a faint groan of pain can be heard. A loud gunshot sound rang out, as the microphone started ringing, then turning off.

"Shinobu!" Misaka yelled.

"We need to go and help her!"

"Copy down the files then delete it on the computers. If the other facility are the main labs, this must be the main computer and control rooms. You can probably get through the firewalls and the error code ONLY in here." I said. She took out a USB and plugged it into the tablet. As predicted, the error message flashed on the screen.

"You are right… I can only get through it here." She whispered as the tablet started cracking the code.

"It's gonna take four hours, but it's not built against electro-masters. If I use all my power to disrupt the electrical flow in the code plus the power hacking device, I can shorten it down to five minutes. Then I will need you to defend against Meltdowner. I won't be able to fight." I nodded.

In the five minute period, I decided to do one last search into the labs. The fact that it was left empty was suspicious. I opened the unlocked doors and stepped inside for one last look. After putting on a facial mask and goggles, I opened the tub of liquid nitrogen. Five empty containers soaked inside, a wave of cold, condensed water vapor hit me as the nitrogen started to boil as soon as it comes in contact with the surrounding room temperature. Wait, it's not empty. In one of the containers was a pill bottle. I took it out, the labels read "Ability Body Crystal." Something new. I kept on reading: "Ability body crystal, Academy City category E level 1 controlled substance. Please obtain and check for legal notes before possessing. Description: Enhances power by causing power to overload. Pill form. Active ingredient: 90 percent Overloaded Esper Essence." Misaka told me something about overloading powers. I read the warnings : "If Espers with the same abilities are overloading their powers, it may cause the AIM fields to resonate. A chain reaction might start as the AIM fields resonate more, powers might go out of control causing the RSPK syndrome also known as "Poltergeist.""

I've never heard of the RSPK syndrome, so I looked it up on one of the lab information computers. This was the brief description: "RSPK syndrome, also known as "Poltergeist," is when an Esper loses control of their powers by going completely lost in their personal realities. It can also be started by overloading powers causing the normally harmless, weak AIM fields to become strong and saturated. It might resonate with other Espers if they also had their powers overloaded, but their powers has to be similar. If resonation is achieved, RSPK syndrome will take place and react with other Espers, disrupting them. The power resonance might get strong enough to cause earthquakes and other disasters based off the type of powers resonating." Of course, this stuff comes with risks. I've heard of brains linked linked by AIM fields in the Level Upper Incidents, but that was months ago. It shared some similarity. Should I take it? Is it even worth the risk? Haven't decided, I put it in my pocket and went back up.


	9. Ability Overloaded

"Cracking… is complete." Misaka told me weakly, she was exhausted and slumped on the operator's chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes… I'm fine. I just… used up… all my powers." She replied.

"Get some rest, I will watch." I told her.

"Thank you."

I watched the screen, downloading will take 5 more minutes. I decided to go outside of the computer room to watch for Meltdowner so she doesn't know where Misaka is. I pushed the iron door open and stepped back into the dark hallways. I closed the door to hide Misaka. I used up lots of my powers too, I'm afraid I'm in no shape even slow down a level five. Should I take the ability enhancing pills? There's no one here, the chances of causing a Poltergeist is super low. Surely, no one beside us will be attacking laboratory facilities in the middle of the night. I checked my phone, right now is 1:00 AM, the signals were blocked off as I predicted. I took a small walk around a corner and heard footsteps. I tried to turn back, but it was too late. There she was, eyes full of hate. I am screwed.

She screamed in anger, still pissed off.

"You! You will pay for it! Both of you!" She gathered energy, electrons forming a beam. Thanks to my combat instincts, I dodged it just in time by pushing myself away with a blast of compressed air. That was the first time I tried it. I ran around the corners, as another beam penetrated through the wall behind me right where I was fraction of a second ago. My powers were really wearing off, I had no other choices. In a hurry, I took out the pill bottle and chewed down one pill, ignoring the potential danger. I felt nothing, then I felt everything. My head felt like it swollen up, then back to normal. This made me extremely light headed. Then I felt blood all pumped to my brains, then back down, making me feel awake. I kept reminding myself:

"Don't get lost in your personal reality, you might lose control of your powers. If you start a Poltergeist, Academy City might get wiped out by something like a colossal hurricane." I know only seconds passed, but time felt like it slowed down to minutes.

My body felt everything, every insignificantly mild air current, every Celsius of temperature change. My vision sharpened, colors more vibrant. I seemed to be able to actually see air current, and faint, transparent auras of different color. I know that was just my PR playing a trick on me. I was really just sensing air current, instead of seeing, and the temperature gave it different colors like a thermal camera.

I saw her trying to shoot a beam, energy gathered around her hand, silver white auras covered air was all I see. An indicator of air heating up. Electron beams… electrons. I cannot directly utilize electric energy, but I can now increase the average kinetic energy of the individual particles from each type of gas, oxygen, nitrogen. What the heck was I thinking? How did I know these? Increasing the thermal energy, the particles vibrated faster and faster. I compressed the air with lots of power, heating them up more. Electrons were ripped out of them, turning gases into charged plasma. I willed it to form a thick shell around me. I drew more air from around me, which all got ionized, then compressed into my armor. I cancelled her every single attack with a shield of super dense, hot, ionized air. It even absorbed some of her energy. I shot back blasts of plasma at her. Dense jets of plasma flew with a loud "Whoomf!" buzzing with charged particles. She barely had time to cancel out my attacks. I didn't know how I was suddenly able to do this. Since the surrounding air was hot, it flowed with a bright red aura, making me able to sense movements in the dark. I shot another huge blast of plasma with compressed nitrogen, it connected partially with her electron shield and the floor. Tendrils of lightning now flashed in the air, and made huge sparks and "PAH!"s like a supersonic whip hitting the floor. She wasn't prepared, as the force knocked her backwards almost falling. The floor where she used to stand glowed red hot. Using this new plasma ability, we now can go toe to toe.

I started running back to where Misaka is, I used air to boost my running motion. Something completely new. I ran without looking back, around the corner. I kicked open the door, panting.

"Time to go! She found us." She regained some strength, but not able to fight.

"Ten more seconds, five, done! I copied down all data about this project. Let's delete it. Password? Override… okay, now destroy this place, something I've been dying to do." Just as she got up, Meltdowner kicked open the metal door.

"So this is the place where you were hiding? I see that kid took some pills, perhaps similar to one of my girls?"

"You took the ability body crystal?" Misaka demanded.

"Found it in the lab down there, I was out of powers. Yes, that was stupid, but I had no choice."

"Hell yeah!" She screamed, with new energy.

"Down the labs, I think we ignored another exit." I said, sensing air cavities."

We sprinted down to the labs, down the stairs. She chased after us, determined to get back at us. Just as we are about to enter, I threw the last of the explosive dolls evenly into the air, before detonating all of them at once by compressing and heating up the air inside every single bomb. Misaka locked the door just in time. A dull explosion was heard, the door was explosion proof and soundproof, but it still shook violently, it heated up, and then got dented but stayed on its hinges. A bright orangish-red flash leaked through. The thick, tempered glass windows cracked a little, as fire, shockwave, and debris flew at it. The control room and office were probably demolished, but there's no time to survey the damage.


	10. The Last Lab

Misaka's legs suddenly buckled, unable to hold her up. I had to prop her up and support her weight with one arm.

"Still too tired from using your powers?"

"Yeah. Still recovering. My head… little fuzzy."

Holding her up, we made our way towards the other exit. I burned open the lock with a small jet of plasma.

"She's disoriented, still looking for us." I told Misaka, she nodded.

"Let's get outta here. Umm… I'm good, I can walk now." I might've blushed. I let go of her immediately. It's a platform we were walking on, there was some kind of heavy machinery down there. A slight humming was heard from this height, probably generators. A thick mysterious mist covered all the machines, only a dim red light shone through.

"Meltdowner? She wasn't coming for us." Misaka asked.

"I don't know, let's just go."

"I suddenly thought of something, why didn't this place have any protection on its own? I know you disabled the alarms." I asked.

"They wanted to lure us in, so they got rid of security robots and stuff, Frenda was the first line of defense. They didn't know you were coming, if I was alone, Frenda might've actually repelled me."

"You know the way out?" I was just curious.

"Yes." In silence we made our way to the end of the platform, the rest felt a little blurry. Jamming motion sensors. Making our way through even more dark, metallic hallways. We took a few turns that I will never be able to remember. I'm not even planning to come back, hell no. Finally, we reached the exit. I pushed the door open with ease, because we were opening from the inside out.

The moment my face felt the faint breeze, I nearly passed out. I was so relieved, it felt good to be back. I do remember though, we still have one more place to take care of.

"Hey, your friend. What's her name again?" I asked.

"Shinobu, and yeah I suppose she can be my friend."

"She's gonna be alright. It's okay."

"The remaining lab is quite far, we need to hitch a ride, and also just to look less suspicious walking alone."

"I got this." We walked to the main road. I looked back. From this angle the place actually looked like a huge lab instead of a factory. A modern looking disc shaped structure with curved windows stood out. A huge building supported it, and when I looked at the top, I saw a column of smoke rose up. I also saw a little light, something's on fire. We did it. What's gonna happen to us afterwards? Any legal trouble? I started to think about it.

Minutes later, a taxi stopped right before us. Late night taxi.

"You guys okay?" The driver asked. I wasn't surprised, considering how bad and worn out we looked. I probably had a little soot on my face. I brushed it off.

"She's injured." I replied immediately.

"Well get in!" The driver said. I opened the yellow door and we sat at the back.

Misaka pulled out a normal map and gave it to me.

"Get us to here please." I showed the driver the map and pointed at it.

"That's not the hospital though, it's a research center if I recall." He stated.

"I know, it's no normal wound, she knows a friend working there." Is he gonna believe two teenagers? I mean, it's a weird city alright. Things like this happens, so it shouldn't be too hard to believe. I know I was lying, but we have to get there and not be seen. As expected, he hit the gas and didn't say another word.

It was a smooth ride, I let my eyelids drop and got a little sleep. Misaka sat beside me, and was deep asleep. She's tired out, doing the same things for several nights straight. The taxi stopped at lights, and kept moving, then taking rights, lefts. Orangish-yellow light from road lamps gently brushed the car, leaking through the windows. It was comforting. Then I woke up to a faint voice:

"We are here." Misaka said, she woke up first.

"Thank you so much." I said to the driver, reaching into my pocket.

"No, it's fine. I'm done for the night, it's the last ride. I'm going to park this going on this route. Get your friend medical help ASAP."

"Thanks." We got out of the car. I closed the door and waved the driver goodbye.

We stood there and waited until the taxi went out of sight.

"How are we doing this?" I asked.

She looked as if she had recovered more. Me on the other hand, felt a little sluggish. The ability overloading effects had worn out, and I have bad feelings about taking another pill right now. A familiar buzzing sound was heard, smoke bellowed from the door security system, but when Misaka tried to open it, it didn't bulge.

"This lock is more advanced, my powers don't work on it."

"Lemme try." I willed air to heat up and compress. To my surprise, hot plasma still formed. I used a small jet to cut through the metal on each side of the gate. The center portion of the gate collapsed with a huge "Clank!." The two sides I cut through glowed red hot.

"Careful." I reminded her, as we stepped in. It's a huge area, a well decorated front yard. We came in through the front gate, we might be detected. This area likely has the heaviest defense.

"Mugino might have her fourth member waiting here, we need to act quick, before she tracks us down and surrounds us." She warned.

We walked on a trail through the front lawn. Yeah right, "research" center, as the driver said. Apparently he is one of the many left in the dark. It's a good thing, at least he doesn't have to worry beforehand what's gonna happen to this place.

"What the hell was...watch out!" Misaka told me. propeller blade sounds was heard, they got louder. Several drones flew across, with blinding searchlights shone at us. We were detected.

"Someone's expecting us."


	11. Only My Railgun

I counted about six drones, they all flew across, then suddenly stopping in mid-air, hovering in front of us. Full black, flat, aerodynamic bodies that looked like robotic slugs, with two curvy, flat wide wings on its side. Each wing included a hollow ring inside, there sat the propeller blades, spinning to keep the machine aloft.

"Go!" We started sprinting towards the lab. The drones flew over us, doing a strafing run. Machine guns opened fire on us, they were loud. It's gonna be impossible to out run the full metal jacket armor piercing rain of death, so I made a super dense shell out of thin air, literally. It shielded both of us. Bullets just hit it and ricocheted right off. I felt my powers wearing off, even inside my shell I can feel the force of the impacts.

"Just keep running!" I told her. The drones flew in front of us, I released my signature shockwave. This time I concentrated hard, the shockwave blasted out just like an explosion, but it only seemed to knock them away, the supersonic blast not seeming to do significant damage. This time missiles fired, my shield won't last long. I made another tornado, this time much stronger than the previous. It almost seemed that my powers had been upgraded. The tornado easily interrupted the small missiles, then wearing out their thrusters again. I willed my tornado to dissipate, 12 missiles fell out of the sky.

"Your turn to shine! You did recover right?" I shouted.

"Yep! Easy." Misaka said, as she created an electric current with her arms. Her electromagnetism kicked in. She held both arms forward parallel to each other. Tendrils on electricity flashed more. An arc connected between her fingertips, she used her parallel arms to aim at the drones. I used air currents to will the missiles to fall in between her arms.

"Check it out! A modified version of Railgun."

Once the missiles gets caught up in her electric current, it blasted at the drones one by one, at almost the speed of sound. Each time a shot was fired, it emitted a huge flash and a huge bang. More lightning flashed around her. The drones didn't have time to dodge. Some flew out of the way smartly, but it's missiles that explode, which means it doesn't have to be a direct hit. I counted two direct hits, which made two drones straight up disintegrate, before it's remaining missiles and fuel tank exploding. Other missiles just blew up around the drones like airburst shells. I made the air shell stronger to protect us from the explosion, as a bright fireball expanded, lighting up the sky. Shockwaves almost knocked me over, weakening my shell even more. Burning debris fell around us.

"That was fun. Normally I use coins as ammo, which I can shoot at Mach 3-three times the speed of sound. Well, rockets turned out just as effective. Let's keep moving."

We sprinted towards the front entrance of the lab. She zapped the lock system, this time it worked out fine. The door opened for us. This time it opened up to a big hangar, that stored unbelievably huge vehicles, with loose steel chains. Layers of platforms for operating machinery lined up the sides of the wall, that led further inside the building. As I was wondering what kind of monstrosity this hangar holds, my question was answered. A small squad of battle mechs were expecting our little visit, apparently.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Dunno, never seen them before."

"Hold on, these aren't robots, they are powered robotic suits!" I realized, as I saw a place for one user to stand in fully."

"But no one is operating them."

"Exactly, weird."

There were four humanoid shaped mechanical giants. Where the driver should be sat an empty cylinder, taking up the head and the upper portion of its torso. Metal armor plating covered its shoulders and body like lobster shells, it seemed, pretty agile. One robotic arm, carrying a steel beam used for construction, swung at us. I tried something new. I compressed air on my hands, forming another thick shell. I used enough air to form a circle around my whole body twice, all compressed. The steel beam connected, I can feel the force, but I didn't move. More and more the beam bent, then I heated up the air to red hot plasma again, cutting through the beam.

"Clunk!" As the broken half of the beam fell on the ground. One end glowed red hot. Right now there's much more I can do with my powers. Using huge masses of gas, I can lift heavy objects, or use for support. I picked up the broken piece of metal, densified and heated up the air around the head of it.

"Know how armor piercing rounds work?" I threw the beam like a javelin, it penetrated the center of it's armored body like it's nothing, leaving a round, smoldering hole. It collapsed. Misaka did the same thing, she managed to rip the steel beam out of her attacker's hand, then Railgunned it. Forcing the improvised spear through the kneecap, crippling the giant.

Now since I learned how to further manipulate gases, there's one natural thing I can do right? I checked, yep. I wasn't surprised when I easily lifted myself ten feet off the ground. It's fairly simple, just used the air all around me, don't need wings or be very aerodynamic. I saw Misaka fending off the third mech, she didn't seem to be having a hard time. The mech was pretty agile, fast on its mechanical legs. A machine gun protruded from the fourth mech's arm. They just wouldn't learn don't they? Conventional weapons don't work. Outside my airshell, a storm spun faster and faster, this time I managed straight up redirected the vector of the bullets, flying back at the mech. It used its arms to protect itself, smoke bellowed from the arm, it seemed to be crippled. Using the good arm, it took out a long tube carried around the back, and shot out two rounds at me.

"Watch out!" I warned Misaka, as the rounds got redirected back at it, before exploding and decimating it. I done it just in time to see Misaka disable her attacker with a rare lightning storm.

"Next time, tell me what to watch out for."

"Okay, okay. Let's go, this way's quicker."

"By the way when did you learn you can fly?"

I flew down, and grabbed her. Then we lifted up to the lowest platform, before going in a corridor.

"How can you be sure."

"I… I actually don't really know, I think, I can detect air cavities more easily? It's just a set of corridors in front of us."

Misaka took out her map and checked it.

"You… you are right. Lab is down stairs, better protected."

"We can't destroy this place. I just realized something. This is where the clones are being held, right?"

"...Yes."

We made our way through the dark metallic halls again, passing rooms, offices. This lab is bigger, with more defenses. Again, someone is trying to lure us in, the guard posts, they were all empty.

"Wierd…" Misaka muttered.

"The alarms were all disabled already. Whoever it is, someone done it before us. Someone who is familiar with here."


	12. Ability Change

Another set of stairs seemed to lead underground. We walked down carefully.

"That's it." I said, pointing to the metal door in front of us.

Slowly, we sneaked to the sides of the door.

"I can tell, the door is unlocked. Someone is inside." Misaka whispered.

Hesitated for a while, I nodded at her. She nodded back. Using electric currents, she made the door open. We busted in. As she is about to stun whoever is in there, she stopped. Inside the room was a girl. A very young girl, about 12 wearing an orange hoodie. She was holding a tied-up, gagged scientist at gunpoint.

"Let her go!" Misaka demanded,

"You may want to think about your next move. I can pull the trigger ultra-fast. She can't move, one bullet would result in an ultra-bad situation for her." She spoke in a blank tone that's a little creepy. It's like she has an unstable personality. Kinds of reminds me of my younger times.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We were just called in for a contract. So, you don't really need to know the answer."

She has gun, but it won't be able to work against us, we just have to get the scientist safe. I looked at Misaka, will she trust me? To my surprise, she nodded.

She let out her familiar electric shock, holding one arm out. I concentrated my power. Can we stop a bullet at point blank range? Seconds slowed down to minutes, as I watched her finger on the trigger pull backwards. I can sense the gases expand. I let air compress around the gun, just as I did it before. I tried to manage the vector, since it's so close from the gun to scientist I cannot fully control the vector. I just learnt this power. Time seemed to be back to normal for me. The familiar gunshot that was heard rang out, and the girl was zapped right after. A hole was made on the metal roof, as the bullet still spun, before falling to the ground.

"Alright, that was easy. What do we do with her?"

"What do you mean? We tie her up of course." Misaka answered.

"She's a kid." I reminded her.

"So? She can hold people at gunpoint, and work with that kind of people. Does it matter?"

After tying the girl up and making sure no trouble. I cut the ropes for the scientist and ungagged her. She was wearing the usual lab coat, she had purple, curly, unkept hair with a blank expression. She looked a little familiar, have I met her before?

"Thanks." She said.

"Shinobu right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Misaka asked, concerned.

"Well, arms a little twisted, but really minor."

"What do we do now?" I have all data of this, project downloaded, and I bypassed the error code." Misaka handed her the tablet.

I wasn't paying much attention. Then the conversation was essentially about inserting data into the clones network, linking the clone network to Misaka's brain so they know everything that happened. I felt myself not catching anymore, I drifted off and felt my legs buckle, me starting to collapse. The voices got blurrier and blurrier, echoing. So did my vision. The room was a spinning mess of operating computers screens, lights.

After minutes, I felt my consciousness come back to me. You know how you subconsciously think of things even when out? That was how I felt, my brain worked on it's self. At least, I thought I was only out for minutes.

"What happened?"

"You were out for half an hour!"

I just noticed, that I wasn't on the floor. I was lying on some type of machine, a scanner machine, the type we saw at the lab we just attacked. Some kind of cable was linked to a piece of device covering my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist girl asked.

"Tired, but normal."

"How did you feel before you fainted? I mean… after taking the pill?"

"I can't be sure. It basically upgraded my powers."

"I noticed that, a weird change in your brain. It's not supposed to upgrade your powers, only overload it for a while."

"What is this machine?" I asked.

"Testament machine, the ones used for injecting thoughts, large amounts of data into the clones."

"J, we did it. We've moved the stolen data to this lab without the error codes. Shinobu tried her best to give the Clone Network emotions. It's more than a slight change, it should completely render the experiment unable to carry on." Misaka said.

I breathed in relief.

The scientist continued to speak in her cold tone.

"Impressing…"

"Sorry, but I don't know what I did."

"You've easily decided to come to this place, starting a new life, yet your life completely crossed with… theirs. This new world." She kind of summarized my experience in her own words.

"Hmm… I don't think about that anymore. I have my own reasons." I stated.

"What I'm saying is, this place is not like what you think." She signed and tried again.

"You know what, just stay on the bright side of things. You are not ready to experience the full image of, the other side of this place. We, Misaka. We've seen more going on than you. But you seemed to accept it well and dealt with things. You still think that this place isn't that cruel, do you?"

"Well, I get used to things eventually. So your point is?" I think saw a faint smile on her face, or was that my imagination? I think I broke the ice easily between us, making her show more of her human traits. At least for a period of time.

"Well your brain got back to normal. You passed out, you were taking in way too much information. The Clones have emotions injected, they will have to slowly develop their own personalities but slightly faster. Right now, we just have to wait for their bodies to mature in the life preserving containers. You are the primary concern."

"Well I don't get that often in my annual check-ups." I sat up straight. This time she got serious.

"You do know Esper isn't a word right?"

"What?" I was not understanding.

"It only stands for "Extrasensory Perception," people that gets information from unrecognized means of sensing. Other than the traditional five senses. As you already know, people cannot fully explain the powers, so they use Personal Reality as a temporary term. Same for "Espers. The senses corresponds to the power they have, Railgun can track down electric signals, you can sense cavities, air flow."

"That was something new, I'm still with you."

"Our brains, it's where powers originate and emitted. It runs exponentially faster than a regular brain. It takes in much more information. The downside of getting information from other senses is that it creates a barrier from the real world and how you see it. Overloading powers using the Ability Body Crystal gives you a stronger "Esper" sense, but also a more twisted reality."

"Exactly… I thought I was seeing air currents, but I knew from the start that I was just sensing it stronger." I recalled.

"It's not supposed to increase your powers, your powers only likely increase as you get a stronger PR, but mainly through combat."

"Like Accelerator will go on to level six after killing 20000 clones?"

Yes, Ability Body Crystals does not have permanent effects. Though in your case…"

she was acting like a doctor, as if I have some kind of weird condition. Not a disease. Based off the way she said it, she was more curious than concerned. She was looking at a computer screen, and I realized it was my brain she was examining.

"An undiscovered portion of your brain was activated, the Crystal acted as a catalyst. What did your original powers include?"

"Well, making strong storms, shockwaves, controlling air. But…" I checked to see if I still have my new abilities. I concentrated to heat up air. Sure enough, a jet of plasma collected at my fingertips. I snuffed it out.

"I can also make compress air into dense shells, which I can use as support to lift heavy objects, or to block bullets. Now I can even redirect bullets, change its vector much easily."

"The girl over there who held me at gunpoint, she has the same abilities, gas shield. For her, she can only manipulate nitrogen, which is the most abundant gas in air. Did anything weird, anything at all happen to you when you discovered you are an ability user?"

"Communication issues, like some borderline personality disorder. Because my brain felt like it was working hyper fast. It got better now."

"That's because of a rapid change in developing abilities. That girl has a permanent destabilized personality, what happened to her was she got a portion of Accelerator's brain data forcefully inserted into her brain." She signed more. "I'm just gonna tell you, but it's top secret. Even back in America there were already scientists trying to track you down and study you. Your case is rare. Your power change, a fraction of your brain is naturally similar to part of Accelerators."

"Shit… so does that mean?"

"Yes, it's rare. There are people interested in you." She confirmed.

I remembered back to the day I came here.

"I need to check something. You are that girl I ran into on the airplane?"

 **Click my profile and check out the sequel, or read the prequel of you haven't.**


End file.
